The Girl and Her Gloves
by Orchid Allardyce
Summary: Eleanor must always wear her gloves. Warnings:eventualDM/OC,slowmoving.
1. Chapter 1

Passersby glanced over their shoulders as two young girls sprinted down Kings Cross Station. Even by quick glance, strangers could tell that the two were sisters. They looked so much alike but not enough to be mistaken for twins. Each was pushing heavy carriages that carried heavy trunks filled with everything they would need for a full school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The shorter one of the two began to fall behind, her legs not being able to carry her much longer.

"Ellie come on! The train is going to leave without us!" The eldest of the two called over her shoulder

"Aubrey, I can't run anymore!" Ellie was breathing heavily, attempting to catch up with her sister.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her younger sibling. Three more minutes and the train would leave them behind. Then Aubrey would have to call her parents and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She slowed down a bit, grabbed hold of her sister's hand pulling her through the crowd.

"Finally!" Aubrey breathed out in relief as she ran towards the brick wall that would take her to Platform 9 3/4.

Once they were both through Aubrey turned to her sister, "Alright Ellie, the train leaves in exactly a minute. All the compartments are probably taken, so please find someone decent to sit with. No you cannot sit with me." Aubrey scolded Ellie before she could even finish her question, "Okay so do you have your gloves?" she lowered her voice.

"Aubrey do I really have to wear them? Everyone will think I'm a freak." Ellie whined and stomped her foot childishly.

"Eleanor Justine Callan, you will put on those gloves and leave them on! Now, no more complaining, get on the train!"

Ellie stumbled on to the train, trying to walk and slip on her gloves at the same time. She walked through the train looking for a compartment with "decent people" as her sister had put it. Soon she found one that only had a black haired boy and bushy haired girl inside, "Sorry to bother but do you mind if I sit here?" She nervously bit her lip at the end

"Not at all, come and sit!" The girl replied enthusiastically, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." She happily extended her hand out.

"I'm Eleanor Callan but you can call me Ellie." She shook Hermione's hand with her gloved one.

"Aren't you a bit warm with those gloves?" Hermione looked questioningly at Eleanor.

"No, actually I'm quite comfortable." Ellie answered quickly taking a seat next to Hermione and tucking her hands under her legs.

Hermione noticed the odd action, but kept quiet.

A short pause filled the compartment, while each First Year took a moment to study each other.

"So!" Hermione was the first to break the silence, "What house do you expect to be sorted into?"

Eleanor felt a lump build in her throat; she had been hoping to avoid this.

"Neville and I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be nice."

Eleanor just nodded her head, deciding it was best to keep tight-lipped on the subject unless necessary.

Hermione noticed this too.

* * *

Conversation carried on quite comfortably between the three, Ellie making sure to keep it away from the Sorting Ceremony. Other than this, she could not help bubbles of excitement building up in her stomach. During the beginning of her sister's first year, Ellie received countless letters from Aubrey. Letters about all the wonderful and magical things of Hogwarts. For this Ellie was excited. But soon she remembered what the letter turned into after a few months, rants about the "Filthy Mudbloods roaming the school".

Aubrey had become the stereotypical Slytherin. Obsessed with blood purity and fascinated with dark magic. Just like her parents

Eleanor was nothing like her parents, she despised everything they stood for. The fact that Aubrey was able to transform so easily frightened Eleanor.

Ellie pulled her hands from under her thighs. She stared down at her hands, they were covered in silk gloves that reached her elbows. Her hands were numb from being sat on the whole train ride, but Ellie could see that they were shaking.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to get changed into my school robes." Hermione spoke, pulling Eleanor out of her daze.

"I'll join you." Ellie took the opportunity to keep her mind off of, everything else.

The first year girls walked and dressed in silence. Eleanor stepped out of her stall and smoothed down her sweater before pulling on her large robe.

"By any chance, are you related to Aldric Callan, the Minister?"

Immediately, Eleanor's spirits fell.

So much for keeping her mind off her family. "Uhm, yes, he was my great-great-great-great grandfather, actually." she spoke quietly

"My goodness! That means Gaspard and Justine Callan are your parents!" Hermione's eye filled with excitement.

All it seemed Eleanor could do was nod her head.

"Your family has left quite a legacy in the wizarding world! Your sister Matilda," Eleanor visibly stiffened at the mention of her eldest sister, too bad Hermione did not notice. "she was top of her class at Beauxbatons, and is an excellent Healer!"

_Was_, thought Ellie.

"Oh and your parents! You know they say that the day of their battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the start of his demise?"

"Yes, I believe I've heard that before." She gripped the edges of the sink, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

By the time the two girls made it back to the compartment, Ellie was sure Hermione had rattled off any interesting fact she knew about Eleanor's family. She slid the door open, thankful to be back only to find a hectic looking Neville.

"No! No! Close the door!" He cried, crawling around the small compartment on all fours.

"What, why, Neville what's going on - AH!" Eleanor was cut off by a toad landing directly on her face. "Get it off! Get it off!" her cries were drawing attention from other compartments

"Hold still!" Hermione grabbed hold of Ellie's arm to keep her from squirming. Finally, Hermione slapped the creature off Eleanor's face.

"Trevor, no, Come back!" Neville hollered with a crestfallen face.

"Trevor? Is that things yours?" Hermione asked her hand still holding onto Eleanor who was staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Yes, he's my toad and he wouldn't quit making noise so I thought I would let him out of his cage, for a moment! Only a moment!" His head fell defeated.

"It's alright Neville, Ellie and I will help you find him, won't we? Ellie are you alright?" Hermione looked over at Ellie who's eyes were still wide, focused on Hermione.

"Yeah," she muttered relaxing her face, "of course we'll help." she nodded taking deep breaths.

As Hermione and Neville made their way down one way of the train Eleanor's eyes were glued to Hermione's back.

_I just imagining it. I'm being paranoid. _

* * *

After half an hour of searching and having crossed paths with Hermione three times, Ellie gave up and took her time walking back. Her mind began to drift in daydreams; she lost focus of the real world and ended up running into someone.

"Mind where you're going!" A boy her age yelled into her face. He opened his mouth to say more when he noticed it was Eleanor, "Oh it's you."

"It's good to see you too Draco." She said to her friend, "So are you enjoying the train ride?"

"I've had better. Father never said anything about the lack of space in these compartments." He narrowed his eyes distastefully at one

"Everything will seem miniscule if you compare it to the Malfoy Manor, Draco." His lips turned upward and his eyes brightened, showing off the famous Malfoy smirk

However, Eleanor could not help but agree having visited the manor herself on many occasions.

Suddenly something else flashed in Draco's eyes, "So have you heard?" he lowered his voice

"Heard what?" She shifted closer to listen better

"The rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." he whispered, the smirk never leaving his face for a second.

"The Harry Potter? As in The-Boy-Who-Lived? How do you know?" Eleanor's mouth hung open flabbergasted by the news.

"I decided to introduce myself, offered him my worthy friendship. But it seems he's already gone and made himself friends with a Weasley." He practically spat his words, not attempting to keep quiet.

"You do know that the Weasley's are pure-bloods, right?" She rolled her eyes, having already grown used to Draco's prejudice

"A Blood traitor is a better name for them. Speaking of which, you do realize if you are sorted into Gryffindor, I'll never speak to you, not in public anyways." He hissed

Eleanor winced, she considered Draco a friend but sometimes he made her wonder, "I expected as much. What makes you think I'll even be sorted into Gryffindor?" She regained her composure crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got that Gryffindor air about you, it's disgusting. Anyway," he shifted even closer so their noses were nearly touching. "Have you _seen _anything lately?" His voice was so quiet he was sure only Ellie could hear.

"Not since the one of you running through the forest." she looked around to make sure no one was listening

"That's odd, you haven't had one in two months and that one of me hasn't come true, maybe it's going away." He shrugged his shoulders

"I highly doubt it's that simple, although I wish it were and besides in that vision you were in Hogwarts robes, so it probably will happen, just as all the others."

"Damn, for a moment I thought you had the possibility of being normal. Well I'll see you around" Draco turned on his heel and made his way down the train, to his compartment Eleanor supposed.

Ellie had known Draco and the rest of the Malfoy family since she could remember. She was never fond of his parents, they often intimidated her, and our made threw rude comments about her and her family. The only reason she agreed to visiting the Malfoy's time after time, was her friendship with Draco. He was kind to her, a sweet and innocent boy.

As the years passed, though, Ellie began to see the ideals and prejudice of his parents slowly emerge in Draco himself. Now, the two could not go through a conversation without him throwing in a rude comment or two.

Just as Ellie turned, to return to her compartment she managed to run into someone, again.

"Ay! Watch where you're going!"

"Aubrey!" Eleanor exclaimed, relieved to see her sister and not some other upperclassmen

"Do you know this girl Aub?" An olive skinned girl eyed up Ellie.

Aubrey tried to think of an excuse but wasn't quick enough, "Ugh, she's my sister." she groaned

"Awh, how adorable." the olive skinned girl reached out to pinch Eleanor's cheek

"No don't touch me!" Eleanor slapped her hand away

"What the hell is wrong with you? Somebody should teach your sissy manners before I do!" The girl threatened.

"Sorry Zehra, my sister isn't exactly normal you see." Aubrey gripped Eleanor's arm painfully tight and pulled her away until she was sure Zehra would not over hear.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking!"

"It wasn't my fault! She was going to touch me!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't following me around like a lost puppy." She spoke through clenched teeth,

"I wasn't," exclaimed Ellie, "it was an accident I didn't mean to bump into you! And why would you tell her I wasn't normal, how cou-"

However, her sister cut her off, "Because you aren't normal Eleanor. You're a freak," She spat stomping away and nearly trumping Hermione who was behind her the whole time.

"Ellie wh- are you crying?"

"No Hermione."

"But Ellie, who was that? Was that your sis-

"Did you find Trevor?" Eleanor voice firm and Hermione knew to drop the topic

"No, but I believe the train will be arriving soon."

"Alright, let's go."

Hermione followed behind Eleanor her mind racing with thoughts on what just happened.

* * *

"Callan, Eleanor"

The thousands of candles lighting up The Great Hall, the proximity of the rest of the first years, her gloves, and her nerves, were making Eleanor's palms sticky with sweat. There was nothing she could do about it but discreetly flap her hands to air them out.

"Nice gloves." Some girl sneered as Ellie made her way to the Sorting Hat.

Ellie immediately clenched her hands into fists and pulled them against her sides.

She began to tremble when she sat in the stool realizing every single eye in The Great Hall was staring at her. At least, that is how it seemed.

Finally, the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, slipping past her eyes.

"Eleanor Callan, hmm, you are different from your sister aren't you? Oh- Oh my, you are _very _different. You could do amazing things in Slytherin!"

"No, not Slytherin!" Was Eleanor's immediate thought

"Not Slytherin, eh?"

"No, I did not mean th-" Eleanor tried to retract what she had said before.

"Well then I guess it'll have to be, RAVENCLAW!"

Although the worst part was over, Eleanor's heart was still pounding. She clenched into tight fists, her stomach seemed to be doing flips, and a small ache was beginning to build behind her eyes.

She looked over at the Slytherin table, hoping to catch her sisters eyes but she didn't have to. Aubrey was already looking directly at her, her eyes speaking the words in her head loud and clear.

_At least it wasn't Gryffindor._

* * *

Looking at all the different foods around her Eleanor realized just how hungry she was. She cut herself a steaming piece of rotisserie chicken, piled on a generous amount of green beans, carrots and mashed potatoes.

Eleanor found that eating with her gloves on was quite a difficult task. It always was of course. For some reason she thought things would be different once she arrived at Hogwarts.

Just as Eleanor scooped the last bit of potatoes, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced that it was time to retire to their dormitories.

She followed the Ravenclaw Prefect, letting her eyes wander, taking in all the paintings that were welcoming them.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories, you will only be granted entrance after you answer a logical riddle. Shouldn't be too hard for true Ravenclaws." The Prefect smirked at the First Years and turned towards the bronze eagle-shaped knocker.

_I am always hungry,_

_I must always be fed,_

_The finger I lick,_

_Will soon turn red._

"A fire." The Prefect answered without missing a beat.

The Ravenclaw common room was a circular room, with gracefully arched windows, and the walls were covered in bronze and blue silks. It had domed shaped ceiling painted with stars, echoing the deep-blue carpet.

"Girls dormitories will be found up the stairs on your right and the same for boys on the left." The Prefect noticed the other upper classmen beginning to file in and abandoned the first years.

Most of the upper classmen pulled off into small groups, found comfortable places around the common room to catch up after the long summer break.

The first years, including Ellie, made there way up to the dormitories, full, warm, and ready for bed.

Eleanor quickly found the bed surrounded by her belongings, designating it as her own. The four-poster bed was directly beside the window, the moonlight illuminating the fluffy white pillow. After she changed out of her school robes and ran a comb through her hair, Eleanor decided she wasn't quite ready for bed yet. Ellie pressed her round face against the cool window, taking in the grounds around her.

"You're lucky; you got the bed with the view."

Eleanor turned to see a girl with long black hair, standing next to her, smiling.

"Yes, lucky." She answered politely

"I'm Padma Patil" She offered her small hand to Ellie.

"Eleanor Callan, nice to meet you." Eleanor noticed Padma's lingering gaze on her gloved hand. Nevertheless, was relieved when the young girl withheld her obvious curiosity.

The young girls fell into a comfortable silence taking in their dormitories and the grounds outside the window that they had heard so much about.

The grounds and dormitories where they would be spending the next seven years.

"We should be getting to bed; it's late and tomorrow is our first day of classes after all." Padma broke the silence, making her way to the bed directly beside Eleanor's.

"You're right. Good night Padma." She smiled warmly pulling back the sheets of her bed.

"Good night, Eleanor."

"Padma?"

"Hmm?"

"You can call me Ellie, if you'd like."

"Alright," the girl small widely, "good night, Ellie!"

Eleanor smiled back with the same enthusiasm before pulling the curtains around her bed. She tucked herself into bed but did not let herself lay down completely, knowing she would fall asleep if she did. She waited a few minutes, until all she heard was her roommates deep breathing.

Slowly, Eleanor took off her gloves. She flexed her fingers, rubbed her arms, brushed her smooth face with her knuckles, brushed her hair with her fingers, and ran her bare hands across the soft sheets of her bed.

Her tired eyes looked down at the black silk gloves in front of her, she ran her hand across them, folded them neatly. Ellie waited a few seconds making sure all she could hear was breathing, then she pulled back the curtains and set the gloves on her night stand.

Now that she was completely relaxed Ellie rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Instantly, her eyes became heavier and heavier until she could not keep them open any longer.

Eleanor was having a peaceful, dreamless sleep, before she was jolted awake by a sort of sharp pain just behind her eyes. She pressed the heels of her hands against her forehead, sweat begin to build on her face and neck. Eleanor knew this feeling all to well.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her breathing had ceased.

_Everything was one big blur. Everything sounded like it was being said underwater. Ellie continued to concentrate and walk forward until everything became clear._

_The area was damp and dark, a small girl stood looking around frantically. Just above her two pairs of feet were kicking away_

"_Stop moving! I know what this is-it's Devil's Snare!" _

_Then it all began to look and sound as if they were underwater again._

Eleanor gasped for breath, throwing her into a violent coughing fit. Once she caught her breath she fell back into bed exhausted. Ellie's sharp headache had turned into a dull pounding. Her face and body were covered in sweat, yet she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Hermione." She muttered realizing who she had seen.

* * *

**Edited: Jan 6, 2011 **

**Nothing major was changed, just typos, and things that sounded stupid after re reading them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor woke the next morning to the sounds of her roommates readying themselves for the day. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled on her gloves.

"There you are Ellie! I was afraid you were going to wake up late!" Padma looked up from fixing her bed.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Don't worry you've got plenty of time. I'm just punctual. I'll wait for in the common room!"

Ellie agreed and began dressing herself for her first day of classes as a Ravenclaw.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her knee length skirt hung off her waist, her sweater sporting the Ravenclaw crest was thin and fit her comfortably. She began to feel a sense of pride and loyalty along with fear swell in her chest.

Eleanor Callan was a Ravenclaw.

Her family was full of Slytherins.

"Could be worse," she muttered to herself, "could've been Gryffindor." She smoothed down her uniform using her gloved hands. Pulling her hair into a loose pony tail behind her ear.

Not wanting to keep Padma any longer Ellie, packed all her things in her school bag and ran down the steps to the common room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"No worries, Flitwick came around to pass out our class schedules, I asked for yours as well." Padma handed Eleanor the roll of parchment. "I went ahead and opened it, to compare classes, you know."

"Oh, well do we have any classes together?"

"Yes. But I think there might be a mistake in your schedule"

"Why do you say that?" Ellie unrolled the piece of parchment

"Well you have Divination, and that's a third year elective class."

Ellie looked down at her schedule and sure enough Divination was the third on the list.

"Flitwick had this for you, as well." Padma held of the roll, eyebrow raised.

Eleanor took the second roll of parchment, completely forgetting about her class schedule. She slowly unrolled it, reading the message as she went along.

"Well what does it say?"

"It says that I am to report to the Headmasters office after breakfast."

* * *

Needless to say, Ellie could not eat a single bite of food during breakfast. Her plate remained clean and her goblet dry.

Padma watched her friend stare blankly at the table, "You really should eat something Ellie."

"I'm not hungry" she said, not looking up from the table.

Padma didn't believe her for a second.

"Really, Padma I'm not hungry."

The dark haired girl sighed, "You're worrying too much, I'm sure he's just going to fix your schedule."

Eleanor finally looked up from the table. "But if he already knew my schedule had a mistake then why didn't he fix it beforehand." She tucked her hands under her thighs and pulled her arms tight against her sides.

"Good morning Ellie!"

Eleanor looked up to the familiar face of Hermione, memories from the night before flooding her mind.

"You alright Ellie?" Hermione asked, worried about the look in Eleanor's eyes.

" Oh yes," she snapped her daze, "I'm fine." She pulled her arms eve tighter against her sides.

"Alright," Hermione responded clearly not convinced, "Well I just wanted to compare our schedules."

"Sure, but there's a mistake on mine." she handed her schedule to the other first year.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they gave me Divination."

"But that's a third year class?" Hermione's danced over the page.

"Exactly. Headmaster Dumbledore asked to see her after breakfast so he can fix it." answered Padma.

"We don't _know_ why he asked to see me Padma." Ellie took the parchment back form Hermione, rolled it up, and tossed it aside. Not wanting to think about reasons Dumbledore would want to see her.

"What else could it be, Ellie? You've only been here for twelve hours."

Ellie stayed quiet, playing with the loose piece of silk where Eleanor's thumb was never long enough to fill. She looked up to see Hermione's eyes flickering between her face and her gloves. Instantly, Eleanor could tell Hermione suspected something. She swiftly turned back around so she was facing Padma and tucked her hands under legs.

* * *

Eleanor was relived at how quickly she found the Headmaster's office. With a shaking hand she pushed the door open.

"Ah, Ms Callan! I see you received my notice."

"Yes, Headmaster." Eleanor stood awkwardly in the middle of his office, having only taken a few steps into the room.

"Please sit." Dumbledore studied her while she sat, "Eleanor do you know why I asked you here?"

"I suspect it's about the mistake in schedule." she couldn't help but fidget nervously. First with her hair, then, once again, with that loose piece of fabric on her thumb.

"Mistake?" The Headmaster sat up in his chair.

Eleanor's eyes widened. She really had been hoping that's what this meeting had been about. She open and closed her mouth, trying to decide if she should even mention it, "It seems I've been given Divination." It was worth a shot.

"So you have." He paused to shift his position so he was now leaning forward. "But this is no mistake Ms Callan." His blue eyes twinkled at her through his half-moon glasses.

Ellie squirmed in her seat, "I don't understand, is this not a third year class?"

"Yes, it is." He replied, the right corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

The first year pinched the bridge of her nose, becoming frustrated with the wizards vagueness, "I'm sorry sir, I don't think I follow." she lifted her head to look at the bearded man.

He paused before he spoke, pressing the tips of his fingers together, "Eleanor, why do you wear those gloves?"

Eleanor visibly went frigid. Casting her eyes, anywhere but the Headmaster.

He continued, not waiting for the girl to answer, "What happens when you touch someone else's skin, Eleanor?"

She did not look at him as she spoke, "How do you know?" Eleanor could feel the sweat build up in her palms.

"That is insignificant Ms Callan," Dumbledore dropped his hands and leaned into a more comfortable position in his chair. "I have called you in here to discuss your options."

"Options?" Eleanor began to fidget again never feeling comfortable with this topic of conversation.

"You see, I have arranged for you to take Divination beginning your first year, given your circumstances." he motioned towards her gloves, "In Divination you will be able to explore and learn more about this rare magic you posses. Obtain a better understanding of it! Maybe, even control it."

"Control it? I could learn to control it?" Eleanor nearly jumped from her seat.

He motioned for her to relax, "There is no guarantee that you will ever control it Ms Callan. Divination is one of the most obscure and inaccurate forms of magic."

Eleanor was visibly disappointed.

"But one must always have hope!" He smiled brightly at her.

She tried to smile back, really she did but her mind was racing too fast at the moment, "You said I had options. Meaning more than one, yes?" Ellie leaned forward, tapping her fingers against her mouth.

"Yes." He nodded. "If you decide against practicing Divination, you simply continue your studies at Hogwarts as any other normal student."

"But I'm not normal." She spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. She had stopped tapping her fingers, but kept them resting against her lips.

Dumbledore studied the first year. She had been fidgeting throughout the entire meeting, seeing her so still seemed odd and disconcerted him a bit. Her eyes were still, lost in thought. He waited patiently for her to decide.

Suddenly she snapped out of it. Remembering all her etiquette classes she straightened her back and raised her chin confidently, "Alright, I'll take Divination." Eleanor agreed, the idea of one day being able to control her visions far too tempting.

"Excellent, now you best be off to class! I'm sure Professor McGonagall is far from pleased that you are missing her first lesson of the year!"

* * *

By the time Ellie reached the Transfiguration classroom students were filing out of the classroom. She noticed Padma pull out of the throng of students.

Not two seconds after did Padma notice her friend as well, "Ellie! There you are! How did the meeting go? Did he fix your schedule?"

But Ellie was busy whipping her head back and forth at all the students filing out of the classroom. "Padma, where are you going? And no, it turns out I am taking Divination." She eyed her friends books and bag.

"Class is over Ellie. What do you -"

"WHAT? Class is over? I missed it!" Ellie exclaimed horrified

The Indian girl reached out place a small hand on her friends shoulder hoping to be of some comfort. only to have it slapped away at the last second by her friend. Padma couldn't help but feel slightly hurt but pushed it away quickly, "I'm sure it'll be alright. You were with the Headmaster weren't you?"

This didn't soothe Eleanor, not the least bit, "Yes, I mean, no! I mean, I _was _with him. He let me go ages ago but I got lost, I just found the classroom." Eleanor peaked over her friends shoulder to see the last student file out of the classroom.

"Oh well, maybe if you talk to her?" Padma replied unconvincingly

Eleanor agreed, trying to calm her breathing, "Is she nice, at least?"

"She's," her friend paused, screwing up her face in thought, "stern."

"Spectacular." Ellie took a deep breath, trying to build up her courage. She flattened the frazzled appearance she had created, running around the castle.

"Good luck!" Padma called after her. She cast her friend one last glance over she shoulder before jogging to the Charms classroom.

With her head held high Eleanor marched into the classroom confidently.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, moving her quill furiously back in forth. She kept her eyes cast down as she spoke, "May I help you, Ms?"

"Callan, Eleanor Callan." her voice trembled with nerves. Ellie was never the confident one of the family.

The professor looked up and studied Eleanor, "Ah Ms Callan, I see you finally decided to grace me with you presence but I'm afraid class is over." Professor McGonagall turned away from Ellie clearly uninterested in excuses.

"Please Professor McGonagall, I was with the Headmaster Dumbledore the first half of class." Eleanor tried to explain.

"And the second half?" She shot back without missing a beat.

She looked down at the floor, shifting her weight from right foot to left, "You see, I sort of got lost." Ellie responded, having lost her confidence

"Five points from Ravenclaw. I expect to see you present in my class tomorrow and on time. You may get the notes and homework assignment from today's lesson from one of your classmates, is that understood?"

Eleanor let out a breath of relief , "Yes ma'm."

"Good, no off to your next class before you are late."

She did not need to be told twice. Ellie sprinted out of the classroom towards her next class, Charms. She wasn't surprised to see that Padma had not waited for her. In fact she was glad, she did not want to be responsible for both of their tardiness.

When she finally reached the classroom Ellie took a moment to catch her breath before walking in.

"Tardiness is unacceptable." Professor Flitwick voice carried into her ears

Eleanor cringed, wishing she had walked in only a minute later.

Flitwick gave her a pointed look and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Sorry sir, I was with Professor McGonagall" She offered her excuse, not enjoying that every eye in the room was on her.

"That's no excuse. I trust it won't happen again?" the small man uncrossed his arms and looked at Ellie over his glasses.

"Of course not, Professor." she shook her head.

"Well then consider this a warning, take a seat please."

Professor Flitwick continued on with his 'Start of Term' lecture, while Ellie maneuvered her way to the seat Padma had saved for her. She gave her friend a silent thank you and relaxed in her seat.

Eleanor tried to focus on Professor Flitwick words but found that she could not concentrate after her hectic morning. Instead, she looked across the room surveying the other students. Much to her delight, she found Hermione in the front row, practically hanging off of Flitwick's words. Ellie continued to look over the Gryffindors on the other side of the room.

For some reason, when her eyes landed on a tall gangly red head, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses, she felt a sense of familiarity.

"Why do they seem so familiar?" she muttered, speaking much louder than she meant to.

"What?" Padma hissed, clearly annoyed that Ellie was interrupting her note taking.

"Huh?"

"Honestly Ellie, stop day dreaming! You've missed enough class as it is." she warned. Quickly turning back to her vigorous note taking.

"Oh Merlin, you're right!" Ellie hastily pulled out a fresh roll of parchment, a brand new quill, some ink, and began scribbling away trying to catch up with Flitwick.

The rest of the class period passed by smoothly. Professor Flitwick had taught and put them to practice a levitation charm. Ellie, finding the charm incredibly simple, was the second student to levitate the feather. Apparently, Hermione found the charm even simpler.

"I cannot believe how quickly you managed that charm!" Padma exclaimed walking next to Ellie on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Trust me, neither can I." Ellie smiled, feeling proud of herself. She led them up a staircase, "Especially since I didn't pay any attention half of the lesson."

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Padma asked, stumbling on a single step in the entry way to the next hallway.

Eleanor nervously picked up her pace, "I was...distracted. That's all."

"I guess I would be too," Padma reasoned, struggling to keep up with her friend, "The Headmaster wants you taking a third year elective course. What did you say was his reasoning?"

But Eleanor didn't have a chance to answer. She tripped on the small step into the Defense room. She fell against the door frame before she plopped on the floor.

"Oh Ellie, are you alright?" Padma bent forward to help her friend off the floor.

"Look everyone, the freaks graceful, too!"

As soon as Ellie picked herself off the floor, she turned to glare at who ever had spoken.

The first thing she noticed was the brand new green and silver robes draped over the girls shoulders. It was the same girl who had sneered at her gloves during the sorting ceremony.

Eleanor made a reach for her wand but Padma caught her arm. "What are you going to do? Levitate her until she's nauseous? Besides you'll get detention for sure, and she's not worth the trouble."

"You're right, she's not." she tucked her wand back into her robes, glaring at the Slytherin girl.

Without another word the Ravenclaw girls made their way to a couple of empty seats in the third row.

"Who is that dreadful girl anyway?" Ellie inquired quietly

"Pansy Parkinson." Padma answered, pulling out her textbooks , quill, and ink.

"You know her?" Ellie asked, doing the same as her friend.

"My sister and I had the misfortune of sharing a compartment with her on the train." The dark haired girl rested her elbow on the table top, then placed her chin in her hand.

"You have a sister?" Ellie asked, completely forgetting about Pansy.

"Did I not mention that? Well, yes I do. Parvati, that's her name. We're twins actually."

"Where is she? Why haven't I seen her? I'm sure I would have noticed your twin walking around." Ellie mimicked her friend, leaning her head on her hand.

"That's because she was sorted into Gryffindor."

Just as Eleanor opened her mouth to say something else, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, came through the doors.

As he began his lesson Ellie noticed an uncomfortable feeling begin to run through her veins. The feeling began to affect her physically, her breathing started coming in deep breaths and a sharp pain in her left temple caused her to apply pressure to it with her fingers. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion and her own movement was in hyper-speed.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Padma whispered placing her hand on Ellie's forearm. The contact cause Eleanor to jump out of her seat and yelp.

The entire classroom turned the heads at the noise.

Padma gave her a questioning look, feeling her cheeks heat up at all the attention her friend was bringing but quickly pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said panting, "I'm fine." She slowly lowered herself back into her seat taking deep breaths, hoping the feeling would pass.

"Freak." Pansy Parkinson snickered to her friend, making sure Eleanor would hear from across the room.

Under any normal circumstance Eleanor would have heard, but at the moment, this terrifying and uncomfortable feeling was taking over and she didn't know what to do.

"Ms. C-C-Callan, m-maybe it would b-b-be best, if you visi-, if you visited the in-infirmary." Professor Quirrell began stepping towards Eleanor's desk but at the same moment the horrible feeling seemed to intensify.

Once again the feeling was all to familiar. No, it could not, would not happen in the middle of class. On her first day.

She quickly shot up her gloved hand indicating for him to stop where he was. She slammed her hands onto the desk loudly, at least to Eleanor it seemed loud. She took three quick deep breaths, at least Ellie thought they were quick, before speaking. "No. I'm fine, just need to," she paused feeling she was speaking to quickly, "breath."

"Ellie maybe," Padma reached out to place her hand Ellie but once again, she moved away before she could. "maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"No, I've missed enough class today!" the feeling wasn't going away but Eleanor was managing to calm down her breathing and the sense that she was on hyper-speed was beginning to fade. "I'm fine." She opened her eyes, which had been closed the entire time, "I promise, I feel better."

* * *

"What was that all about!" Padma asked once they were out of the classroom

"Padma, I really don't want to talk about." Ellie murmured relived that the horrible feeling had passed.

"You should have gone to the infirmary Ellie." Padma stated, fulfilling Eleanor's wish by not asking anymore questions.

"I'm not missing anymore class, Padma." Eleanor said nodding her head in affirmation, "Speaking of which, I have Divination next and if I'm correct that's on the other side of the castle."

"Well I have Flying, next." Padma said nervously holding her stomach.

Eleanor giggled at her friends odd behavior, "What is it?"

"I hate flying! I'm terrible at it and I always get sick. Not to mention how temperamental, a broom that is constantly switching owners, is."

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" Ellie reassured Padma but then again she wasn't the one going to flying lessons "Besides at least you have some experience on a broom! Imagine how the Muggle-borns are feeling?"

Padma dropped her hand from her stomach but still looked terrified, "I guess, alright we best be off, see you in Herbology right?"

"Right."

* * *

**EDITED: Jan 6, 2011**

**This one had A LOT more changes than the first. Hopefully, it got better and all the itty bitty typos are gone but I can't promise anything.  
Might wanna re-read it because I think it goes into greater detail than the original did.**

**Anyways, I let everyone know before but I'll say it again. This story will go through every year, if everything goes as planned. I know how it's going to end and I know all the major points I want to hit. It's all the in-between stuff that's going to be the reason for slow updates. So sorry about this but I'm trying to be realistic and honest with people. **

**Also, this story will be DRACO/OC but that won't happen for a while. And when it does it won't be all sunshine and rainbows. Like I said I'm going to try and make this as realistic as possible. **

**Thank you so much everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was safe to say Eleanor was nervous as she made her way to the Divination classroom. And lost. She had been up and down eight staircase, through several corridors, and five very unpleasant run-ins with Peeves the poltergeist before she found the Divination classroom.

Finding it, frankly, did not make her feel any better.

Extremely tall third years stood around chatting cheerfully. Most of them had not noticed Eleanor, aside from her sister, who was trying very hard to act like she did not care nor notice the first year version of herself standing amongst the third years.

A fellow Ravenclaw student looked down at the right moment.

"Are you lost, dear?" the brown haired girl bent down so she was eye level with Eleanor.

"Uhm, this is Divination right?" asked Eleanor, not enjoying the attention she was beginning to draw.

"Yes it is, but this is a third year class. Are you a transfer student? How old are you?"

"Uhm..." Ellie shifted uncomfortably, she now had the attention of the whole class, "N- no, I'm a first year and to answer your first question, I'm not lost."

The Ravenclaw opened her mouth to say more when a silvery ladder descended from the trapdoor above their heads.

"Well, we should get going!" Eleanor announced a bit too loudly than necessary and climbed the ladder a bit to quickly, slipping a few times.

Upon entering the room Eleanor was immediately greeted by, what she thought was an over sized insect, before she realized it was Professor Trelawney. "Oh my dear! I sense great power about you! Oh, and great danger. Hmm, yes, wear this and you should be safe."

Eleanor stood frozen as Professor Trelawney threw a black string with several ugly and brown things tied to the end.

"Please, everyone take your seats!"

Finally, breaking away from Professor Trelawney's words, Eleanor found a seat towards the back of the room. She was soon joined by two other third years.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her." One of the third years spoke up, noticing the worried look on Eleanor's face.

"Sorry?" she asked wondering which of the two third years had spoken.

"It's just that, Professor Trelawney's favorite thing to predict are student deaths or tragedies." the blonde spoke, eyeing Professor Trelawney

Eleanor was doing the same, while placing her bag onto the floor next to her, "You mean, she can't really tell the future?"

"If she could actually tell the future then half the students in the school would drop dead. At least, that's what McGonagall said. " the third year dropped her head into her arms, staring at the other girls though her eye lashes.

If this woman was not a true Seer, what was Dumbledore thinking placing her in this class?

"I'm McKenzie, by the way and this is Joanne." the brunette pointed to the girl with her head down.

Ellie shook both of their hands.

"What are the gloves for?" the blonde, Joanne, asked bluntly, lifting her head to look down at Ellie's arms.

McKenzie noticed the blush rising in Eleanor's cheeks and roughly elbowed her friend. "So what's your name?"

Feeling uncomfortable under the Joanne's curious gaze, Ellie pulled her arms into her lap, out of site. "Eleanor, Eleanor Callan."

"...Callan? You wouldn't happen to be related to Aubrey Callan would you?" Joanne asked, pointedly looking at the Ravenclaw crest on Ellie's robes.

"Uhm, yes. She's my sister." Eleanor prayed to the Gods that Aubrey was out of earshot.

Joanne looked like she wanted to say something else but became distracted by something behind Ellie's head.

Ellie turned to see what they were staring at and found Professor Trelawney seemed to be scanning the class. Her eyes were wide behind her magnifying glasses and she had her arms stretched out before her. When she reached Eleanor's direction, she paused. Ellie could feel her heart beat pounding in her ears.

Professor Trelawney's eyes were unmoving and focused, when suddenly she reached up and seemed to swat an invisible fly away from her face.

Ellie visibly relaxed, slumping down into her chair. She rubbed her forehead roughly, an attempt at erasing all the stress of her horrible first day. Surprisingly, this method failed. As she brought her head up she could feel Aubrey's eyes burning a hole in the back of her neck. Eleanor did not dare look back.

"Today we will begin or journey into the beyond with the art of reading tea leaves." Professor Trelawney readjusted her elaborate shawl, " I would like for you to break up into pairs and collect a tea cup from the shelves. Yes, off you go."

Before Ellie could return to her seat, every other student in the class already had a partner.

"Er..."

"Oh you can work with us, if you'd like." Offered McKenzie, "I'm sure Trelawney wont mind."

"Psh, I doubt she'd even notice." Joanne laughed, examining her finger nails.

"Oh, thank you." said Ellie, sounding truly relieved. For a brief moment she thought se would have had to pair up with Trelawney herself.

The three girls sat in silence, curiously holding their empty tea cups.

Eleanor decided to break the silence, "So what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

But when she looked up at the other girls she saw that they were, yet again, fixated on something behind her head. She slowly turned her head to find Trelawney hovering over her shoulder.

She spoke in a misty voice while pouring tea into the individual cups, "You will drink the tea until only the dregs remain, Once you've done so, swirl it around three times with your left hand, turn it upside down, and finally give it to your partner to interrupt. You will find everything you need on pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_." she made a dramatic sweep with her shawl and began circulating the room.

"Ugh, tastes awful!" called someone a few tables over.

Eleanor couldn't agree more. Deciding to pinch her nose and down it in one gulp, Eleanor is the first person done with her tea.

A few minutes passed and soon McKenzie was finished with her tea was well, "Well seeing as Joanne is having such a hard time downing her tea, you and I will switch first." McKenzie said, chuckling at her friend who looking at the tea cup with disdain.

Eleanor agreed with the curly haired third year, chuckling at the sight of Joanne struggling to sip the hot liquid.

She took McKenzie's cup tentatively into her gloved hands, not missing the lingering stares of Joanne and McKenzie.

Ellie looked into the tea and was immediately filled with and unexplainable since of knowing. The words fell from her lips before she even knew what she was saying, "Great fortune is in the near future."

Joanne snorted unattractively, "Good one first year. It would be more believable if you actually opened your book."

Ellie blinked rapidly, unfogging her vision, and focusing on Joanne, "Sorry?"

"Obviously you've figured out how to get through this class. But if you don't even open your book, well that's just flat out lazy." Joanne accused Ellie, while muttering a quick spell to make her tea vanish.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand." She looked at McKenzie, hoping for a clearer answer.

"It's okay Eleanor, everybody just guesses their way through this class! You don't have to pretend." McKenzie gave the first year an odd look for a quick second before turning back to her text book.

"I didn't-" But Eleanor stopped herself, when her eyes met with Aubrey's threatening gaze, only a few tables over. "I mean, right. Yeah."

With that she buried her nose into _Unfogging the Future _and kept her mouth shut for the rest of class.

Once class was over Ellie darted out of the room, in attempt to escape her furious sister. But it seems, she was not fast enough.

Aubrey managed to catch up to her halfway down the spiraling staircase.

Eleanor winced as her sister held her in place, long nails digging into her arm.

Aubrey waited for the rest of the class to pass before roughly shoved her sister into the wall. "What, in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

"This wasn't my idea Aubrey!" Eleanor pushed herself off the wall and ripped Aubrey's hand off her arm.

"Oh really? Then who's was it?" she demanded.

"Dumbledore's."

"And you listened to that old coot! That man is in no position to be running this place! Mum and dad have always said so. He's about as qualified as the Giant Squid!"

"Aubrey, you don't understand," Ellie pleaded, "He says I could learn to control it!"

Aubrey paused for a moment. Taking in her younger sister's words. "This is exactly the kind of thing you were not supposed to do. Eleanor. I'll be writing home," she seemed to hesitate for a moment, "tonight. Mum and dad wont be pleased." with out another word she stormed off leaving Eleanor speechless and terrified in the staircase.

* * *

Ellie finally found peace in the library with Padma. The girls had gone through three hours of homework and each were on their final subjects. Padma was struggling with Potions, Ellie with Transfiguration.

"Honestly Ellie, all the answers are in the first two chapters, you just have to look! Plus, I gave you my notes."

"I know, I know but it's so vague and your notes are like trying to decipher a cryptic message. Besides, I don't see you excelling at Potions at the moment." Ellie gestured to the single word weren't on her friends parchment.

Eleanor watched Padma huff and stare down at her single word, as if willing the essay to write itself. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll get you started with your Potions essay, if you get me started on Transfiguration."

Padma took a moment to consider, "Deal."

The two girls promptly exchanged papers but it wasn't long before they were interrupted.

"That's cheating you know." Hermione stated, taking the open seat next to Ellie.

Ellie smiled at her friend before turning back to her friends essay, "I'm just starting her off Hermione. I finished my Potions essay ages ago."

"I still don't see how." mumbled Padma, furiously writing the first paragraph of Ellie's Transfiguration essay.

"Honestly Padma, all the answers are there in the first two chapters!" Eleanor mocked her friend, who glared back.

Eleanor chuckled, jotting down the last few words in Padma's opening paragraph and handing it back to her.

"What about your homework Hermione?" Padma asked, handing Ellie the beginnings of her own essay.

"Just finished. I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when I caught you two cheating." she accused.

"Not cheating Hermione. Look my own work!" Ellie help up the small bit she had just written.

"That sounds like a good idea Hermione! These chairs are so uncomfortable, I think I'm going to finish my essay in the common room. Ellie?" she looked down at her friend, silently asking if she would join her.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here. I'll concentrate better . But don't let me stop you! I'll be up in a bit."

Padma agreed, gathered up her books, waved goodbye to Ellie and Hermione, and began walking back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Ellie continued writing her essay, letting Hermione make a few edits here and there. After all, Hermione didn't miss class and she seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Thanks for all your help Hermione!" Ellie said, rolling up her essay.

"Anytime! Listen Ellie, there's something I wanted to ask you." Hermione admitted, letting her gaze fall onto Eleanor's gloved hands.

The color visibly drained from Ellie's face.

"Callan." a cold familiar voice called.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw looked up to see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards them. Without an invitation, he plopped himself down where Padma had once sat.

Eleanor continued to pack away her things casually.

Hermione, however looked between the two, the blonde boys green and silver robes not going unnoticed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Gryffindor!" he spat, glaring at her red and gold robes.

The bushy haired girl huffed.

"Draco." Eleanor warned.

"I'll see you later Ellie." she gave her friend a questioning look before grabbing her bag and walking away.

"Was that really necessary Draco?"

"What are you doing with a Gryffindor, anyway?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I met her on the train," she muttered. Wordlessly letting him know that she met Hermione before the sorting, "besides it doesn't matter to me what house she's in, you know that."

"Hpmh, a Mudblood too no doubt."

Draco barley uttered the last syllable of his sentence and was suddenly attacked by a series of slaps from Eleanor.

"Draco Malfoy you will never utter that word around me again! And you will never, never, call her that. Ever."

The childhood friends sat glaring at one another.

Eleanor knew Draco. Probably more than Draco himself realized. Hearing such a foul word fall from her lips was simply...wrong. At least from the Draco she knew.

But these weren't his words. He was not saying them because he believed them, or so, she hoped. Eleanor's eyes softened and she relaxed continuing the task of shoving her books in her bag.

"I don't know about you but I had a pretty terrible first day." Ellie casually changed the subject.

"I heard." he said simply suppressing a smirk., "I heard about Defense Against the Dark Arts at least."

Ellie slumped forward and turned to stare at Draco, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "How could have possibly heard about that?"

"Pansy Parkinson." he answered, still smirking.

"Please don't tell me, your friends with that awful girl?" she placed her overflowing bag in the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes, "So what happened exactly? She says you were going mad, screaming and falling all over the place." he chuckled.

"What! Was she even in the same room? I was not going mad. I did fall once but that's because I tripped on the step. It's not funny Draco!" she gently shoved the chuckling boy, not being able to suppress her own smile.

"So what did happen? Pansy isn't one to just make things up." he stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh of course not. It's the whole truth and nothing but the truth with her I'm sure. To be honest I don't know what happened. Just this sense that something was wrong, I guess." she said, unsure if that even described what she felt.

"You think it has something to do with," he broke off and motioned towards Ellie's hands which were resting on top of the table.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, "Probably."

"You know there's another rumor going around. That there is a first year in Divination." He gave Ellie a pointed look.

"Dumbledore's idea, " she answered his silent query, "I doubt I'll be in there much longer though. Aubrey's probably writing home as we speak."

Draco nodded, "As she should be."

"Excuse me?" Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "This is my chance to learn how to control it, Draco! Don't you see that!"

Draco was hesitant before opening his mouth, " You stick out like a sore thumb enough, Callan. Matters involving your, situation, should be done privately." he sneered.

Eleanor was speechless. Sure Draco had thrown insults at her but never had he agreed with her family.

"I had another vision." she muttered, her voice barley audible. Scared of his reaction Ellie kept her eyes glued to her hands in front of her.

"And?" he pressed.

She looked up and found her had leaned forward and the sneer had fallen from his face. and had been replaced by a look of concern.

"It was about Hermione." Her eyes moved back and forth replaying the vision from the night before.

Draco gave her a confused look.

Ellie sighed, "The Gryffindor."

"When did you-"

Ellie knew the answer before he even asked the question, "It must have happened on the train, when the toad jumped on my face." she said chuckling at how silly those last few words sounded.

"A toad jumped on your face?" Draco was making no effort to hide his amusement and a full grin had spread across his face.

"That's completely irrelevant!"

"Right. Sorry. So what happened?" he asked lowering his voice.

"I'm not sure, as usual. All I know for sure is, Hermione, somehow gets involved in a situation, with Devil's Snare."

"Who?"

"The Gryffindor!" she motioned to where the girl had once been.

"Right. Well what's she doing with Devil's Snare? It's not like you can walk outside and find a patch of it just anywhere."

"I know, I know. It was different than any other vision I've had it was," she paused searching for the right word, "darker. If that makes any since."

"Of course it doesn't." Draco said exasperated.

Ellie chuckled dryly, "We should get going, it's getting late and my day has been bad enough. I don't need a detention to top it all off. G'night Draco." Eleanor slung her heavy bag over her shoulder. As she passed Draco, she placed her small gloved hand on his shoulder briefly, before turning the corner and heading back to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

**EDITED: Jan 6, 2011**

**Not many changes in this one. Once again just a bunch of little typos here and there.**

**Thanks to all my reader and for the reviews I have! Not much but they still mean alot thank you so much!**


End file.
